1. Technical Field
This invention is a high-pressure coupling useful for smalldiameter pipe operated at pressures up to and in excess of 10,000 pounds per square inch. The coupling can be tightened by hand.
2. Background Information
Coupling devices made out of metal and consisting of a threaded nut, one or more ferrules and a male connector have been used to connect high-pressure pipe. Examples of such couplings include Swagelock.RTM. fittings manufactured by Crawford Fitting Co., 29500 Solon Road, Solon, Ohio 44139. More specifically a Swagelock nut, a Swagelock back ferrule, a Swagelock front ferrule and a Swagelock body are assembled and fitted to a pipe and tightened by wrench for high-pressure use. Repeated use of such fittings tend to wear the metal parts, causing scarring of the faces of the ferrules, etc., which can result in leaking. That is, upon repeated tightening and loosening with a wrench, the ferrules, etc., become scarred or worn which result in inefficient coupling for high pressure applications. Other types of fittings which have similar problems include Cajon.RTM. coversion fittings, Cajon Company, 7960 Shepherd Road, Macedonia, Ohio 44056; Sno-Trik.RTM.fittings, Sno-Trik Company, Cleveland, Ohio; Parker Fittings, Parker Hannifin Company, Cleveland, Ohio; Valco Fittings, Valco, Inc., Houston, Tex.; and National Bureau of Standards Fittings (NBS) made by Autoclave Engineers, Erie, Pa.; and HIP, Inc., Erie, Pa.